


母慈子孝

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: 【养子！周九良x养姐！孟鹤堂】【养子！周九良x养母！孟祥辉+养姐！孟鹤堂】 3P【男朋友！周航x孟祥辉】周九良养子，孟祥辉孟鹤堂亲生母女乱伦双性生子各种混乱组合①初次性爱指导②慈母情事③鬼父





	1. 周九良的初次性爱指导

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

深夜，十七岁最后一天的周九良从图书馆回到家，家里客厅没开灯，只有一束浅色从厨房的推拉门间流出，而主卧里正传来阵阵甜腻的娇喘声——是妈妈的男朋友来过夜了。

走进厨房，周九良从背后抱住正在为他煮夜宵的姐姐，手从他遮不住屁股下缘的真丝短款睡裤里伸进去，不知羞耻的揉捏着充满弹性的肉臀。

“嗯……九良，别闹……”姐姐娇气地哼出声，不是很真情实意地拒绝着他，手中正在搅拌白粥的汤匙却慢慢停了下来。

周九良贴在他身上，白色镂空绣花的真丝睡衣薄如蝉翼，他紧紧地贴着姐姐柔软的身躯，将自己坚硬的下体抵在他的臀缝之间。

“谁闹了，”周九良的手来到前面，来回摸着一片光滑的会阴，孟鹤堂轻呼出声，气喘连连，艳红菱唇半张着，被周九良掰过头来和他接吻，“难道不是姐姐在故意勾引我吗？”

两条舌头在空气中相遇，像两条发情期的蛇一般彼此纠缠，交换着口水。孟鹤堂转过身来，背靠灶台，一条腿上移勾住周九良的腰胯，不自觉地摆动腰肢磨蹭他的下体。

“骚货，又不穿内裤。”一吻结束，周九良从他屁股下面抽出手来，举到孟鹤堂面前给他看上面的银丝。

孟鹤堂张口含住他的手指，舌头灵巧地在三根手指上下舔舐，最后只留下周九良的中指，他缩紧嘴巴，一边模仿着口交的动作上下套弄那根手指，一边抬眼，从眼角里看向周九良，媚意浑然天成，又还有一丝残存的青涩。

当然还有一丝青涩，他的姐姐还是处子，正等着周九良明天过完十八岁生日来给他开苞。

姐姐已经二十岁了，从性成熟开始一直在等他，虽然他们除了真正的插入之外什么都做过了，这么多年，终于要到这一刻了。

他的小屁股已经完全湿透了，真丝睡裤湿哒哒地贴在小花上，弄得他有些不舒服，身体又格外燥热，故意没有穿内衣的胸部高高地挺立着，胸前的奶头硬得像小石子，顶在吊带睡衣的上，露出一个凸起的形状。

周九良用力狠狠地掐了一把，他还硬着呢。

耳边不断传来妈妈放荡不堪的呻吟声，要求着快一点，再快一点。每次妈妈的男朋友来过夜，都会有这样的动静，不过现在这个男朋友好像格外优秀，持久又富有技巧，总能把他们荡妇母亲操得神魂颠倒，口水横流。

同时传来的还有啪啪作响的肉体碰撞声，周九良都可以想象得到，男人硕大的囊袋是怎么拍打在妈妈娇嫩的会阴上，打得那上面和大腿内侧一片绯红。

大床在咯吱咯吱地摇晃，男人的粗喘，和妈妈带着哭腔，像是快要断气的甜腻呻吟。你可不要误会这个荡妇是受不了地哭，他是被操得爽哭的，被操到最后，连哭声都要变了调子。

那边卧室里还在继续，这边厨房里，孟鹤堂夹着小屁股给周九良盛粥。滚烫的白粥冒着热气，熏得周九良睁不开眼睛，他分开双腿坐在餐厅的椅子上，好让他的姐姐能跪在他面前。当然，姐姐当然是跪在垫子上的，不然他娇气的膝盖明天一准儿会青紫一片。

宽松的运动裤连同内裤一起被扯下来一点，硕大的阴茎弹出来，打在孟鹤堂饱满的苹果肌上。他娇气的皱皱好看又俏丽的小鼻子，两只白嫩的小手包裹住那丑陋的棒子。周九良还是处男，颜色并不深，他有一次见过母亲男朋友的下体，那像驴一样的玩意儿是深重的黑紫色，不知道操过多少个浪穴才能变成这种颜色。

他的东西还是肉红色的，一看就要被嘲笑是个可怜的处男，不过处男并不等于没有享受过性爱。姐姐温暖紧致的口腔，绵软的乳沟，和并拢的双腿间，都是他获取愉悦与快感的地点。

龟头被含进去了，高热丝滑的口腔内壁和灵巧的舌头一起在顶部滑动，孟鹤堂的小舌头还在一下接一下地舔着他的马眼，不断地舔走那里分泌出的液体。他向上与周九良对视，水波盈盈的大眼睛中包含对情欲的渴望，他双手捧着周九良的肉棒，空不出手来抚慰自己寂寞的身体，他用眼神哀求着周九良，祈求他大发善心能摸一摸自己。

周九良确实接收到了姐姐的信息，可是他并不打算照做，至少不是现在。他慢悠悠地喝着粥，白粥自有一种米香，就像孟鹤堂一样，看起来洁白无瑕，去暗藏着诱人的气息。他与他们的母亲一样，天生就是个会勾人的尤物，十五岁的时候就把刚会勃起的周九良勾上了床，从此以后，日日夜夜都缠在一起，在母亲的大声且浪荡呻吟的伴奏中，你喊着我的下面，我舔着你的里面。

向下按了按孟鹤堂的头，周九良暗示他含得深一点，只包裹住龟头已经完全不能让他感觉有极致的快感，他看着自己的棒子在孟鹤堂的口中进出，一下子消失一截，下一秒又出现。姐姐烫着小波浪卷的发丝晃动，周九良将手插进他的发间，攥住发根，按住他的头顶，开始自己操控他吞吐的频率。

几下之后越操越深，几乎达到了深喉的程度，呛得孟鹤堂的眼中泛起了泪花，他的下面更湿了，淫水从大腿内侧留下来，滴在垫子上，形成了一一小片圆形的湿痕，散发着淫糜的味道。

周九良并没有故意坚持很久，他在喝完白粥的同时释放了自己，射在孟鹤堂的口中，也喂他吃了一口白粥。

“咽下去。”他说道，却被孟鹤堂打了大腿。

眼角绯红的姐姐站起来，分开双腿坐在他的大腿上，左右开弓地轻轻打了周九良两下耳光，“死鬼，回家就知道欺负我！”

周九良掐着他的大屁股，调笑道，“谁让你穿成这样勾引我，小穴痒不痒？”

“痒死了，”孟鹤堂又打他一下，反手抓着他的手放到自己前面的小花上，“快摸摸我，好痒。”

周九良从善如流地伸两指进去抠挖他的小嫩穴，还没有被操过的处子之穴紧致地吓人，就算是周九良也伸不进整根手指。

他托着孟鹤堂的屁股将他抱起来，回到房间。

孟鹤堂的屁股实在是大，是挺翘有弹性的蜜桃臀，被周九良扔到床上的时候，臀上的肉微微晃动，肉浪翻涌。

周九良在上面拍了几巴掌，如愿以偿地看到了想要的场景。孟鹤堂翻了个身，自己将已经湿透的睡裤踢下来，露出光溜溜的下体，他的下面如婴儿般光洁，却不是如母亲一般的天生白虎，而是周九良昨天刚刚给他刮掉的。

他分开双腿靠在床头，已经迫不及待地自己伸进一根手指在穴口画圈，花瓣间的阴蒂肿大突出，像一颗小豆子一样在前面，吸引着周九良的目光。

伸手捏住，成功地让孟鹤堂放声浪叫，他像只小猫似的叫得嗲声嗲气的，哼哼唧唧地在周九良手下扭动腰肢，细腰扭得如浪中银鱼，前端翘起的玉茎噗噗地吐着稀薄的半透明白浊，洒在自己的小腹上。

“骚货，掐一下就射了。”周九良笑他，又俯下身舔掉他的东西，含在嘴里，倾身与孟鹤堂接吻，喂给他吃下去。

孟鹤堂被他闹得受不了了，手脚并用地缠在他身上，磨蹭着，哀求着他舔自己的下面，“好九良，”他双手捧着周九良的脸，细瘦的手指不老实地在他的脖子上滑动，下身湿得一塌糊涂。

周九良终于大发善心地来到他的两腿之间，张口含住那朵空虚已久的小花，肥厚的舌头重重舔过穴口和花瓣内侧的嫩肉，孟鹤堂开始哭叫，他哭的声音小小的，不像妈妈总是叫得那么大声，却很是缠绵，尾声悠长，勾人动情。

周九良抿唇夹住他的阴蒂，用舌头快速舔动，弄得孟鹤堂的细腰剧烈颤抖，等他伸进舌头舔穴口里面的嫩肉时，就被姐姐潮吹的淫水喷了一嘴。

孟鹤堂喘着大气躺在床上，胸前水蜜桃般的奶子随着胸口的起伏上下波动，乳头是嫩粉色的，没有经过哺乳期的小乳房还很坚挺，不像妈妈那么软绵，掐一把手指头都会陷进肉里。

周九良咕咚几口咽下，主卧里的动静好似也已经停下了，浴室想起哗哗的流水声，他们相拥在一起，听着妈妈与他的男朋友一起进入浴室，在里面开始了第二轮。

转天，当周九良睁眼的时候，妈妈的男朋友已经走了，今天是周六，同时还是周九良的十八岁生日。按照约定，今天要由妈妈来指导他性爱，教他如何插入，做一个真正的男人。

周九良的妈妈叫孟祥辉，是他的养母，在他一岁的时候收养了他。

孟祥辉是个双性人，他的儿子或者女儿，孟鹤堂也是。

他十五岁的时候不知道和哪个男人在一起有了孟鹤堂，孟祥辉决定生下孩子独自抚养，他有的是钱，完全不怕养不起一个孩子。

也许是因为自己年轻时一直没有碰到过好男人的缘故，孟祥辉收养了周九良，大概是想给女儿找一个知根知底的男人，很巧的是，周九良和孟鹤堂是相爱的。

当然，这不意味着他们不爱妈妈。

“……俄狄浦斯情结是弗洛伊德在《梦的解析》中引入的一个精神分析理论的概念，是指建立在幼儿期对母亲的全方位占有欲望。这种欲望具有强烈的排他性，包括对自己的父亲。这种占有是建立在幼儿产生自主感后对安全和食物来源，即母亲的依恋的基础上产生的……另一个特点是阉割恐惧，这个术语指对占有感的削弱，幼儿不可能完全占有母亲，在幼儿得不到满足时，要么选择继续要求而得不到满足；要么选择放弃要求，自己忍耐，这就是精神分析意义上的‘阉割’，表示放弃自己的强烈欲望，即阉割恐惧……”

周九良和孟鹤堂一起研读俄狄浦斯情结，不过他们不认同阉割恐惧，孟祥辉对他们的要求从来都是有求必应，哪怕是与妈妈一起睡觉，与妈妈做爱都可以，他们是没有被阉割过的。

连妈妈的男朋友都可以因为他们的不喜欢而随时分手。

妈妈的现任男友叫周航，和周九良一个姓，长得也很像。如果不是他们真的没有血缘关系，周九良简直要怀疑他是不是自己的便宜老爹。不过也没有关系，他马上就要成为他们的继父。

是的，妈妈的男朋友已经升级成了未婚夫，在不远的将来，他们将要举办婚礼。

言归正传，今天是周九良的大日子，当然，当然，也是孟鹤堂的大日子。在妈妈指导好周九良如何做一个温柔的男人之后，他就要真正的插入到姐姐的身体里了，那个他已经在外徘徊多年的穴口。

孟祥辉和孟鹤堂已经坐在餐桌边上等着周九良起床来吃早饭了，母女两个长得几乎如出一辙，只不过孟祥辉身上更多的是饱经情欲滋润的熟女风情，他穿着一件黑色的真丝浴袍，刚刚盖过大腿根的长度，因为坐下的姿势儿露出了光裸臀瓣。松松垮垮的领口露出半片酥胸，周九良隐约能看到里面半透明的蕾丝内衣，只有乳头的位置有黑色的绣花遮挡，钢圈托着他沉甸甸的奶子，饱满，圆润，好像一捏就会有奶水从里面泚出来。

孟鹤堂就没有妈妈那么性感了，他穿着一条粉色的吊带裙，露出纤细的锁骨，和瘦削的肩膀，两条小细腿悬空晃动，小腿线条修长，细细的脚踝后面一截紧绷的跟腱，向内凹陷露出天真的弧度。

桌上的早餐很丰盛，不过周九良满心都是即将开始的性爱指导，根本无心吃饭。孟祥辉看出了他的心思，无奈地道，“九良，你要多吃一点，不然一会儿要没力气了。”

周九良难得地脸红了，他本以为他已经足够经验丰富不会像个青涩的少年一般动不动就脸红，此时却在母亲的调笑下涨红了脸色。

他往嘴里塞了一大块面包，又喝了半杯牛奶，紧接着被孟鹤堂喂了一口煎蛋，“快点吃。”

姐姐笑嘻嘻地说道，他多少也有些害羞，暗暗期待着即将发生的事情。

唯有孟祥辉镇定自若，他托着腮，笑着看他的两个孩子，一边吃饭，他的唇形不薄不厚，形状好看，十分适合亲吻。他的神情暧昧却不轻佻，再放荡的行为在他身上都显得异常自然而不廉价，他是天生的slut却总是高高在上，令人仰望。

孟鹤堂嘟唇，样子十分天真与娇憨，大眼睛里带着好奇与催促，“快点儿吃，我和妈妈都吃完了。”

周九良艰难地咽下嘴里的食物，又被孟鹤堂塞了一根被煎得滋滋冒油的香肠，不冷不热温度刚好。

主卧的大床上，孟祥辉将周九良抱在怀里，他的儿子今天长大成人，是时候让他成为一个真正的男人了，他的舌头伸进周九良的嘴里，带动着他接吻。面对孟鹤堂时能够时时占据上风的他，现在只能被动地跟着母亲的节奏走。

“嗯……摸我奶子……”孟祥辉喜欢被揉胸部，他的胸型是纺锤型的，自然下垂，有G杯，红褐色的乳晕非常大，周九良一手都握不住。

孟鹤堂趴在床上，津津有味地看着他们纠缠在一起，孟祥辉双腿大张，缠在周九良的后腰上，他的睡袍和bra已经褪去，只剩下黑色的蕾丝丁字裤，后带隐没在股沟之间，和他背上的纹身连成一条线。

周九良按照孟祥辉的要求，手从丁字裤的带子边上伸进他的小穴里，已经不算紧致的穴口立刻就咬住他的手指，一张一合地往里面吃。周九良从来没有进过这么深，每次都只是在孟鹤堂的穴口徘徊。

孟祥辉挺起腰，孟鹤堂将他的内裤勾下来扔到一边，这下他彻底一丝不挂了。天生白虎，下身一片光滑，只有流出来的淫水沾在花瓣上留下水色。贪吃的小穴已经吃下去了三根手指，“伸进去，摸一摸内壁，找到我的敏感点，嗯——”

他指导着周九良用手指操他，找他的敏感点，被按住的时候发出一声浪叫。孟鹤堂凑过去亲吻他的嘴角，小舌头顽皮的伸进孟祥辉的嘴里，两条玉臂缠在妈妈的脖颈间，与他接吻，胸前的水蜜桃埋进妈妈波涛汹涌的乳肉中。

周九良还在一只手抽插着，在孟鹤堂整个人都趴到孟祥辉身上之后又伸了另一只手进去，同时操起了母女两个人的浪穴。

娇吟声此起彼伏，在卧室里不断回响。

周九良已经硬到极致，豆大的汗水从他额前低落，孟祥辉伸腿夹住他的腰，将他拉进自己的腿间，小花贴上他的烙铁般的阴茎，轻轻抬腰，主动吃下了周九良。

一瞬间仿佛进入天堂，经验丰富的小穴简直像有一万张小嘴在吸吮着周九良的棒子，孟祥辉主动摆动腰肢，左右晃动身体，将不知道动作的周九良当成了人肉按摩棒。

孟鹤堂坐起身来，转过去抱住周九良，在他耳边轻喘，催促他，“你动一动呀。”

周九良这才如梦方醒，开始大开大合的挺动起来。

孟祥辉被他的傻样逗笑了，笑着笑着变成的喘息，年轻力壮的儿子没有技巧，只是蛮干却也将他干得舒爽极了，“啊——啊，嗯……再快点，深一点，操到里面去——”

他大声地呻吟声，秉承着一贯的风格，毫无廉耻地享受性爱的快乐，他已经三十五岁了，正是性欲最为旺盛的年岁，而未婚夫周航最近却忙于工作升迁，不能时时满足他的需求。周九良正好填补了他饥渴的小穴，毫无技巧的愣头青在里面横冲直撞，撞得他花心乱颤。

他射了出来，在无人照料的情况下直接射到了周九良身上，孟祥辉已经习惯于只靠浪穴高潮，不用碰前面也会因为穴内的刺激而直接射精。稀薄的精水低落下来，没有任何生育能力，只是一部分淫水罢了。

周九良的表现，作为处男来说是难得的持久，被高潮的孟祥辉夹紧之后，实在忍不住，射了出来，与孟祥辉潮吹的淫水对冲。

孟祥辉非常会喷水，每次高潮都有大量的淫水涌出来，搞得床单都湿淋淋的。

他喘着气，一只手搂着倒在他怀里的周九良，周九良同样也在喘气，他满脸通红，阴茎还留在孟祥辉的穴里没有出来。

孟鹤堂早在他们做的时候在旁边翻出了床头柜里的跳蛋，打开电源调到最高档，正放在自己下面嗡嗡作响。淫水横流的小屁股与妈妈一样，湿透了，还泛着水光。

孟祥辉推开周九良，拉着孟鹤堂来到他的下面，母女两个开始一起舔他沾满淫水和白浊的阴茎。两根肉红色的小舌描绘着柱身上的青筋和血管，视觉效果过于刺激，周九良很快就再次硬了起来。

“去舔开他。”孟祥辉让周九良去舔孟鹤堂的小穴。

孟鹤堂早就湿透了，未经造访的花穴正在一张一合的蠕动着，可仔细看那神秘的入口还是闭合状态。

周九良埋头下去，熟门熟路地舔他，几下之后就把孟鹤堂舔得叫得像只小奶猫，奶声奶气的唉唉叫着，还要找妈妈，“唔……妈妈……好舒服……”

孟祥辉揉着他的水蜜桃，挺翘的乳房，粉嫩的乳头，孟祥辉伸手摸到他的花穴，趁周九良用舌头操开他的穴口的时候，拧了一把他的小阴蒂。

孟鹤堂一下子就绞近了周九良的舌头，同时被那根舌头操进去了一大半。穴口松动，周九良托着他的屁股，孟祥辉凑近看看，点头，“可以了。”

“姐姐，”周九良俯下身喂孟鹤堂吃他自己淫液，贴着他的唇瓣，下身怒张的阴茎抵住穴口，“我要操你了。”

“唔……进，进来吧……”孟鹤堂双手抱住他的脖子，泪眼汪汪地看着他，主动地抬腰摆出方便他进来的姿势，准备迎接人生中第一根肉棒。

周九良毫不犹豫地操进去，凶狠地冲破那层膜的屏障，孟鹤堂哀叫一声，血丝从两人相贴的下体渗出来，穴口被周九良粗壮的柱体撑大，几乎要吃不下。

“好疼……”他哭的楚楚可怜，眼睛红彤彤的像小兔子，“妈妈，好疼……呜……”

他委屈坏了，怎么妈妈这么舒服到了他身上却这么疼。

相较于孟祥辉，孟鹤堂二十岁才破处，着实有些晚了，不过好在他的身体已经成熟，疼痛之后很快就得到了乐趣。周九良在孟祥辉身上学习到的经验悉数用在了孟鹤堂的身上，大开大合与九浅一深相结合，不一会就操得他神魂颠倒，泪眼朦胧。

卧室的大床上，两个美艳妩媚的美人缠着周九良，一个丰满一个瘦削，两个身体贴在一起，穴口挨着穴口。周九良插几下这个，又插几下那个，循环往复，在两个感觉完全不同的浪穴里遨游，被夹的头皮发麻，大汗淋漓。

“嗯——啊，九良，好九良……再快点——”

“呜呜……我受不了了，太大了，太舒服了——”

孟鹤堂和孟祥辉一起呻吟着，无用的跳蛋在他们旁边嗡嗡地工作着，却没有派上一点用场。

年轻力壮的儿子，比任何跳蛋和按摩棒都好用，给孟祥辉和孟鹤堂的股间都操出了泡沫。


	2. 慈母情事

孟祥辉从小就特别早熟，不止是心理，还有生理。他十三岁的时候就有C罩杯，而且蜂腰肥臀，双腿笔直修长，总之是该有肉的地方全是肉，不该有肉的位置多一分都不会有的完美身材，世间尤物。

他心理也很早熟，觉得同龄人幼稚，和他们都玩不到一起。他发育得早，自然也有性上的需求。他八九岁的时候就会夹腿，十来岁已经能熟练地自慰把自己摸爽，然后他开始眼馋男人的那根东西。

孟家的家庭风气很开放，孟祥辉的家境富裕，父母恩爱，经常在他面前亲热也不避讳，所以对他找了一个比他大十五岁的男朋友这事也没什么反应。

孟祥辉和他上了床，渣男从不戴套，他的屁股那么大，好生养得很，几次之后孟祥辉就怀孕了。

可惜这个男人除了有一幅好皮相之外毫无其他优点，在孟祥辉意外怀孕之后竟然吓得丢给他一笔钱让他去打胎，然后就跑路了。

怀孕四个月的孟祥辉摸着自己微微隆起肚子，身材更显丰腴。他做了一个大胆的决定，他要把这个孩子生下来。不是为了所谓的爱情，他对那么废物的男人根本就没有爱情，他只是想尽快拥有一个与自己血脉相连的孩子，趁现在赶快生下来，也不会影响他未来的生活。至少这个男人长得好看，孩子生下来不管像谁应该都很漂亮。

孩子生下来果然漂亮，不过没有随了那个男人，倒是和孟祥辉想了个十成十，一两岁微微张开一点点的时候，拿出孟祥辉小时候的照片放在一起，俨然就是同一个宝宝。这孩子也是个双性人，起名叫孟鹤堂。孟祥辉十五岁当了妈，年轻身体好，生完孩子之后恢复得特别快，没过多久就回去重新上学了。

可能是因为有了孩子当了妈，心态上发生了变化，孟祥辉直到上大学之前都没有再找男朋友，全靠按摩棒过日子。

孟鹤堂长得像孟祥辉，但是性格却要比他妈妈腼腆很多，一双大眼睛瞧人的时候总是带着水汽，温温柔柔的样子，说话也是轻声细语的。孟祥辉一看这样可不成，孩子性格太腼腆了，以后被坏男人欺负了怎么办。他也是想起一出儿是一出儿，一拍大腿就去福利院抱了个周九良回来，给四岁的孟鹤堂找了个一岁的童养婿。

一岁半的周九良被抱回来的时候只有一个裹着他的小包袱和一个写着周九良这个名字的纸条，小婴儿皱巴巴的长得不好看，还有点儿像小老头儿。孟祥辉他爸妈都不理解为什么他非要选这么个小孩给孟鹤堂，他反倒挺有理，“这孩子一看就踏实，不是外头那种乱七八糟的男人，能对我闺女好！”

过了两年，等周九良会说会走会跑了，全家发现孟祥辉这话说得一点儿不假，周九良确实对他姐姐好。连吃快饼干都先掰一半儿喂进孟鹤堂嘴里，两个人睡一个屋儿，孟鹤堂白天在学校听同学讲了鬼故事，回来还要周九良哄着才能睡着。

孟祥辉研究生毕业开始在自家公司之后就带着孟鹤堂和周九良单独住了，那时候孟鹤堂已经十岁了，周九良也七岁，可以自己照顾自己了。一开始，孟祥辉是不带男朋友回家过夜的，后来等孟鹤堂十二岁左右的时候，他觉得孩子大了，就可以不用顾忌了，于是就有了主卧夜夜笙歌，周九良和孟鹤堂在次卧里听现场的日常。

一开始孟鹤堂还会不好意思，他又开始发育，胸前有时候涨得难受，鼓起来两个小包子，虽然知道是正常的发育现象，可是自己还有些害怕。听着隔壁母亲似是欢愉似是悲鸣的叫声，孟鹤堂跟着觉得下面有些痒。  
“姐姐你怎么了？”周九良问他。

孟鹤堂羞涩地咬着下唇夹腿，蔷薇花一般的唇瓣被自己舌头舔得亮晶晶的，他的大眼睛里湿漉漉的，望向周九良的眼神含羞带怯，似是引诱，欲说还休，“没……没什么……睡觉吧……”

周九良还过于年幼，不明白孟鹤堂的身体需求，只是单纯地以为妈妈的房间吵到姐姐不得安睡。他用自己的手盖住孟鹤堂的耳朵，“这样就听不见了，睡吧姐姐。”

“嗯……”孟鹤堂低声应和，抱着习惯性钻进他怀中的周九良闭上眼睛，周九良的头发搔过他的锁骨，痒。

孟祥辉是在医院里和周航相识的，周航是本市最好的中心医院的脑科医生，年纪轻轻的主任医师，还兼任着脑外科的副主任。孟祥辉的父亲因病住院，周航是他的主治医师，虽然老爷子因为抢救无效去世，不过孟祥辉却因此与周航相恋。

在孟老爷子的葬礼上，孟祥辉痛哭不已，他在灵堂的地板上蜷缩着哭泣，哭得梨花带雨、楚楚可怜。一双儿女在一旁相互依恋，他哭倒在周航怀中，在周航的帮助下操办完了整场葬礼，又在周航的细心呵护下走出丧父的悲痛。

三十岁的孟祥辉决定与周航在一起，这个男人沉稳，外科医生握手术刀的双手很稳，能给孟祥辉一颗一直漂泊不定的心，带来安宁。

这天晚上，孟祥辉裹着一件长款风衣走进医院大厅，这一两年他已经在这里混了脸熟，人人都知道这个风姿绰绝的美人是二十五层脑外科周副主任的未婚妻。虽然医院规定住院部非探视时间不得进入，不过大家都愿意心照不宣地照顾一下同事，给这对有情鸳鸯开一开方便之门。

周航今天要在住院部值班二十四小时，现在是晚上十一点，大部分病人已经入睡，如果没有突发问题，他可以在自己的值班室里的小床上休息几个小时，直到早上五点再起来准备查房。

从电梯中出来，医院里夏天温度过低的冷气使孟祥辉光裸的小腿上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他裹紧风衣，搓了搓手臂，走过空无一人的走廊，在路过护士站的时候与正在值夜班的小护士们打招呼，从手提袋里拿出几包零食送给她们，又竖起食指比了个“嘘”，眨眨漂亮的大眼睛，闪身进了周航的办公室。

值班的夜晚，周航正在伏案写医嘱整理病例，最近脑科的病人不算多也不算少，日常工作并没有清闲下来。

“你怎么来了？”见到未婚妻深夜造访，周航意外地问道。

孟祥辉用脚踢上门，鞋跟与门板碰撞发出清脆的声音，他解开风衣腰带，脱掉扔到一边，露出里面紧紧包裹在身上，完全显露出他蜂腰肥臀、玲珑有致的完美身材的紧身白色连衣短裙——赫然是一件情趣护士服！那裙子短极了，紧极了，将将盖过他的臀部，包裹出肥硕挺翘的蜜桃臀，白色的布料略微有些半透明，隐约露出里面红色内衣的颜色。

他又拿出一顶白色的帽子戴在头上，扭腰坐到周航的大腿上，侧身换着他的脖颈，另一只手在他的胸口上画圈打转，“周医生，我来慰问犒赏你啊。”

他不动还好，一动胸前的扣子就要崩开，他的胸部太大了，紧身的裙子根本撑不住，马上就要被撑得裂开。

“骚货，大晚上来勾引我。”周航揽着孟祥辉的腰，让他的肥臀压在自己瞬间胀大的阴茎上，富有弹性的肉挤压磨蹭着敏感的柱体，很快就让原本还算宽松的西装裤紧绷得不像话。

孟祥辉歪着头，枕着自己的玉臂靠在他肩膀上，眼神狡黠，“周医生怎么能这样说我呢？身为周医生的专属护士，我当然要照顾好医生的需求啊。”

他手指一动，解开两颗周航胸前的衬衣纽扣，手伸进去隔着背心抚摸他的胸口。孟祥辉故意伸出一小截红色的舌尖，将自己的下唇舔得亮晶晶的，诱惑着周航来吃。

周航果然被诱惑了，大手按着他的后脑将他压向自己，叼住那一小截舌头吃进嘴里，吃的啧啧作响，口水交缠。孟祥辉转过来，正面跨坐在他腿上，两条玉臂换着周航的脖子，葱白的小手从他的后颈衣领伸进去摸他后背上结实的背肌。

正面跨坐的姿势使孟祥辉的短裙完全挤压到腰部，露出光洁莹白的大屁股，他没有穿内裤，幼嫩的私处肌肤与花朵直接贴在周航笔挺的西装裤上，很快洇湿了一小块布料。

周航的大手顺着后腰的腰窝来到下面，肆意揉捏着孟祥辉的臀肉，指尖划过会阴与花瓣，使孟祥辉浪叫出声。

“唔——”

孟祥辉刚叫了几声就被周航捂住嘴，“别出声，隔音不好，外面会听见的。”

“你还怕人听见吗？”孟祥辉咯咯笑着，色情地用舌尖在周航的掌心里打圈，又来回描绘他的断掌纹，“唔……九良也是断掌呢……”

他提到儿子，周航勾起一遍嘴角笑了，左手直接插入他的花穴入口，同时将孟祥辉的尖叫堵在掌心里。

他含着孟祥辉有福气的耳垂啃咬，又向耳蜗里吹气，“九良那小子确实挺像我，堂堂有福气。”

孟祥辉喘息着，款款摆动细腰配合周航的手指，“那是我眼光好，”他抓着周航的头发，又故意露出媚笑，眼波流转，眼角春意盎然，“等九良十八岁……啊……我，嗯……轻点儿……我就试一试……嗯……”

“试一试？”周航放开他的耳垂，唇舌下滑，沿着孟祥辉的脖颈一路经过锁骨来到他的奶子，胸前的扣子已经崩开了，红色纱织蕾丝的胸罩兜着几乎要溢出来的硕大奶子，晃晃悠悠。周航手指一动，前系扣的胸罩“啪”的一声弹开，得到释放的奶子像一双玉兔一般从里面跳出来，周航将脸埋在深深的乳沟间深吸一口气，“那你试好了，是不是就不要我了？”

“嗯……”孟祥辉娇笑地呻吟着，抓着周航的头发往自己的奶子上按，挺胸将乳头送进他嘴里，“怎么会呢……不是还有堂堂呢么……”他凑近周航的耳边，“你也可以试试堂堂啊……我的女儿……是不是和我一样骚……”

“那还用说？”

他想起前几天他离开的时候，无意间看到孟鹤堂和周九良在厨房里交缠，孟鹤堂年轻青涩的身体被周九良毫无章法地舔了几下就受不了地哭叫出声，薄如蝉翼的蝴蝶骨颤抖着，和下面被吮吸的频率一样。周航刚刚在孟祥辉身上得到满足的欲望又被唤醒了，那是不同于孟祥辉充满成熟风韵的丰腴身姿，青涩消瘦又性格温存的孟鹤堂总是能激发出男人最大的保护欲，让人想保护他，占有他。

周航叼住他的乳头吮吸，孟祥辉的乳头因为喂过奶胀得很大，乳晕也比孟鹤堂要大几圈，是深红色的。他的手解开周航的衬衫扣子，来到下面扯开他的皮带，拉开拉链，将那个沉甸甸的大家伙从内裤中释放出来，痴迷地抚摸撸动着这个将要带给他极乐的东西。

“骚货，”周航狠狠地嘬着他的乳头，将软着的乳头嘬成一个硬硬的小粒，愈发红艳硬挺起来，“自己儿子都不放过。”

他将孟祥辉身上已经凌乱不堪的护士裙撩起来堆在腰上，上面的领口扯开卡在大奶子下面，孟祥辉光洁白嫩的肌肤在值班室的白炽灯下圣洁无比，此时却在与救死扶伤的医生做着世间最浪荡无耻、下流淫秽的原始活动。

孟祥辉的下面已经湿透的，周航让他站起来撅着大屁股，露出湿漉漉的花朵趴在办公桌上，将写了一半的医嘱扫到一边，自己站在他身后，一手抓着他的头发迫使他向后仰头好与自己接吻，一手按住他丰腴敏感的腰窝，提枪干进去，把这个深夜自己送上门的骚货插得口水横流。

“啊……嗯——”孟祥辉被他像打桩一样操得浪叫，陷入快感的周航也顾不上捂住他的嘴，快感上头的男人此时恨不得昭告天下，让所有人都听见，他正在操着这个世界上最骚的妖精，这个妖精在他身下娇吟哭喊，臣服于他的大鸡巴，正张着嘴渴求他的操干。

快速的撞击打在臀肉上，打出一波又一波肉浪，孟祥辉半张着嘴，双目迷离只剩下对情欲的渴望，“快一点……快一点……”

黑紫色的粗大阴茎快速的抽插着，带起一阵湿滑的泡沫，硕大的头部刮过肉壁上的敏感点，每一下都尽可能深地顶到花心深处，直至子宫口。

“周医生，我下面好痒……”孟祥辉侧过头，给周航飞了一个眼神。

周航会意地停下抽出自己，将他翻过来，让他正面向上躺在办公桌上，玉体横陈，胸前的奶子随着剧烈的呼吸上下起伏，红色乳晕如同瑰丽的红宝石。孟祥辉大张着双腿，两条细腿从桌边垂下来，股间的花瓣正在踌躇颤动，穴口一张一合。

周航将自己的头部放在花穴入口研磨，“孟护士，你想怎么医生怎么给你治疗？”

孟祥辉坐起来，玉臂放在周航的肩上，双腿勾住他的后腰，用力将他拉进自己，然后挺腰主动吃进去，“要周医生的大鸡巴来打我的骚花。”

肉壁重新吃下肉棒，两个人同时满足地叹息，周航扯掉他腰间剩下的那一点破布料，箍着一丝不挂的孟祥辉的细腰，重新操干起来。

娇笑与喘息回荡在深夜的医生值班室里，从门板的缝隙传到走廊中，护士站的小护士们羞红着脸，纷纷忍不住夹腿喝水，掩盖自己的失态，却又忍不住再多听一点，想象周医生健壮的身体和孟先生的娇媚的面庞。

同一时间，家中次卧，十八岁的孟鹤堂向周九良解开了自己的睡衣，一双水蜜桃般的小奶子跳出来，颤颤巍巍，浅粉色的乳头在周九良直白的视线下一点点变大变硬，像周九良的阴茎一样。

少年伸出因为常年练习射箭粗糙的指腹去抚摸，引得孟鹤堂红着脸小声呻吟出声，“唔……九良……”

青涩的少年人又被姐姐的身体蛊惑了，姐姐的总是这样，风骚而不自知，露出怯生生又纯洁无瑕的目光，殊不知那最能激发男人最下流肮脏的欲望。周九良知道，那个即将成为他们继父的男人也被引诱了。

他含住一颗，另一边被他握在手中揉搓，没关系，没关系，姐姐的第一次是他的，他将成为姐姐的第一个男人，不论姐姐和谁做爱，他们才是永远在一起的一对。未来，姐姐还会给他生下孩子。

周九良像婴儿吃奶一样将姐姐的乳头吮吸得啧啧作响，孟鹤堂软倒在床上，躺在他的身下，两条细腿无助地蹬着，无处安放。

“九良……我好痒啊……”

周九良的手按住孟鹤堂乱动的细腿，来到他的滑溜溜的花瓣上，夹住鼓起的花蕊，揉搓不过两下，便让孟鹤堂失神地叫出声来，叫声低沉婉转，柔媚动听。他的姐姐从来不会像妈妈那样高亢地叫床，他太害羞了，不到逼不得已从不主动出声，不过周九良知道该怎么办就像这样，只要掐住他的阴蒂，他就会瞬间丢盔卸甲。

“姐姐，”周九良道，他来到上面捉住孟鹤堂的唇瓣和他接吻，“你想不想要那个男人的棒子？”

孟鹤堂双目迷离，还沉浸在刚才的高潮的快感中，“唔……谁？”

“妈妈的未婚夫。”

听到这个称谓，孟鹤堂的脸瞬间就羞红了，他也想到了那个颜色深重的大棒子，日日夜夜将他妈妈操得死去活来，从小到大，他从未听过妈妈叫床叫得那么激烈。

忍不住伸出舌头舔唇，孟鹤堂口中无意识地分泌出了更多的唾液。周九良见状嗤笑一声，起身将自己的阴茎塞进孟鹤堂的嘴里，“我就知道，小浪货，和妈妈一样，给我舔。”

开始变声的少年音嘶哑，在情欲下有着别样的诱惑力，孟鹤堂张大嘴巴吃下去，包裹住那青筋凸起的柱体，同时晃动奶子摆动腰肢，求周九良再插一插他的小花。

“唔……”孟鹤堂的小嘴巴被周九良尚未完全发育好的阴茎塞得满满当当的，随着年龄的增长，他嘴里的这根东西还会继续变粗变大变长，成为和他们继父不相上下的大鸡巴，能够将他们母女同时操的欲仙欲死。

但是此时，他还是个十五岁的少年，尚未有和成年人叫板的资格。所幸一切都会等到他成年才会发生，他有的是时间好好长大，成为一个能够同时满足妈妈和姐姐的好男人。

孟鹤堂痴迷地舔着口中的棒子，这是他的，无论它将会进入多少人的身体，它和周九良这个人，永远属于孟鹤堂。


	3. Chapter 3

仲夏的午后，一天中气温最高的时候，孟鹤堂从学校回来，白色T恤下的身体已经布满了汗珠，还好没有洇湿T恤的布料。

外面树上的蝉鸣声很大，就算家里的窗户关得很严，也依然能够听到一声接着一声的名叫。这是专属于夏天的声音，家里的冷气开得很足，孟鹤堂在玄关换好鞋进来，客厅里却一个人都没有。

有些奇怪，今天是周六，之前没有人说要出门。

孟鹤堂在家里转着，挨个房间找人，走到主卧门口的时候，听到了里面的声音。

“啊……啊……九良，快点……”孟祥辉的呻吟声隔着实木门板钻进孟鹤堂的耳朵里。

门没有关紧，孟鹤堂站在门口，从门缝向里看，主卧的大床上，孟祥辉正跪趴在床上，上身下沉趴着，屁股却撅起来，主动摇晃着应和着周九良的动作。从孟鹤堂的角度可以看到他们的侧面，周九良的阴茎在孟祥辉的股间抽插时带出的淫液，和孟祥辉摇晃的乳房。周九良一手掐着孟祥辉的细腰，一手拍打着他肥腻的臀部，打出一片红痕。

孟祥辉淫荡而饥渴的叫床声与肉体相撞的“啪啪”声还有大床随着他们动作摇晃的声音在主卧中回荡，偶尔夹杂着周九良的粗喘。

主卧落地窗前的薄荷绿色纱帘为暧昧热烈的气氛增添了朦胧的色彩，孟鹤堂目不转睛地盯着妈妈和弟弟的性爱，牛仔热裤的里面湿了一片。

今天实在是太热了，他只穿了一件到大腿根部的热裤和T恤，oversize的T恤盖住的热裤，打眼一看，孟鹤堂像是T恤下面空空荡荡，令人浮想联翩。他从学校回家的这一路上，有太多的人盯着他细长白皙的大腿看，甚至露出淫邪的欲念。

他站在主卧门口，咬着下唇，胸前的乳头硬了起来，在T恤上顶出两个凸起。孟鹤堂夹紧了双腿，两条腿交叉扭在一起，他感觉到花穴里的水顺着大腿内侧流下了。

妈妈的声音太热烈了，他呼吸中的热气喷出来，转过头去与周九良接吻。孟鹤堂看到他们的舌头伸出来，在空气中相遇，缠在一起。周九良向前用力咬住他的唇瓣，惹得孟祥辉吃吃地发笑。

“看你妈妈这个骚母狗，我不在家才几个小时，就要拉着儿子上床操他。”

身后，周航低沉的声音在他耳边响起，同时一双带着热气的大手抚上孟鹤堂的大腿，烫得他浑身一抖。

“爸爸——”

孟鹤堂惊讶地回头，他看的太专注了，没有听到周航回来进门的声音。

周航吻住他，技巧纯熟地勾着孟鹤堂接吻，不出十秒，孟鹤堂便沉迷在这个吻中。他的T恤被周航撩起，在他的细腰上来回抚摸。周航的手仿佛带着电，所过之处都像是过电一样酥酥麻麻，孟鹤堂软了腰，双手抱着他的脖子与他拥吻，整个身子都软软地挂在他的身上。

上个月，孟祥辉终于和周航举行了婚礼，他们搬到了周航的别墅里一起居住。在新婚的第二天，孟鹤堂就被新父亲好好调教了一番，成熟男人的技巧非周九良这种初尝情事的愣头青能比的，孟鹤堂连着好几天都扒着爸爸不放手。对此，孟祥辉倒是喜闻乐见，比起技巧派，他现在反而更喜欢横冲直撞的小狼狗。

周航把孟鹤堂按在门口的墙上吻了一阵，本来就已动情的孟鹤堂便是眼中水汽朦胧、面含春色，他双腿被周航强行分开，热裤的拉链被打开，周航的手伸进去拨弄他濡湿的内裤。蕾丝内裤的已经湿透，孟鹤堂不喜欢这种感觉，带着哭腔哀求爸爸帮他脱掉。

房间里的声音又高亢了起来，孟鹤堂也紧贴着周航的身体扭动，主动用自己的下面去蹭他硬起来的肉棒。

周航咬着他的耳垂，“和你妈一样，都是吃不饱的小骚货。”

他托着孟鹤堂的屁股将他抱起来，放到主卧门口的小客厅的沙发上。孟鹤堂被放下之后又起来主动去解周航的裤子，他用牙齿咬住裤子的拉链，周航竟然没有穿内裤，他刚一彻底拉开拉链，那个大玩意儿就打在他的脸上。

孟鹤堂惊呼一声，随后在黑紫色的头部亲了一口，仰头看周航，“爸爸的颜色好深哦。”

“怎么，嫌爸爸没有九良的漂亮？”周航笑道，扶着深色的阴茎塞进孟鹤堂的小嘴里，看着自己的家伙在继子雪白的面庞和花瓣似的唇瓣中进进出出，有种亵渎凌辱纯洁无瑕的天使的快感。

呵，这才不是什么狗屁的小天使，这是个和他妈妈一样淫荡到骨子里的小浪货。周航想，有时候他都要疑惑了，孟鹤堂是怎么忍到快二十岁才和周九良上床的。

他扶着孟鹤堂的头在他口中抽插，感受柔嫩的口腔的收缩，孟鹤堂学很快，他教过几次之后就掌握了更好的口交技巧。周航发现孟鹤堂很喜欢口交，每次’吃到鸡巴下面的小嘴也会跟着一起流水。

“自己摸。”周航命令道。

他给孟鹤堂脱掉了裤子，连同湿透的内裤一起扔到茶几上，宽大的T恤也被撩到胸口以上。孟鹤堂的乳房比之前长大的一些，乳晕的颜色在一点点的加深，乳头硬挺着，被周航掐住之后更硬了。

孟鹤堂含着他的阴茎没法说话，呜咽着哼了两声，听话地自己伸手去揉搓充血的花核。

他自己分开了两瓣黏在一起的花瓣，露出里面蠕动的小口，因为侧躺着的位置，大腿下面的沙发都湿了一片。食指和大拇指掐住花核，中指被孟鹤堂塞进了花穴里，他的舌头舔着周航粗壮的阴茎，一边在给他表演着自慰、

周航欣赏了一会儿孟鹤堂自己玩自己的样子，在他眼含欲色的泪水中从他口中抽出自己，坐在沙发上，然后将孟鹤堂抱到自己腿上。

“自己吃进去。”周航命令道。

他的双手架在孟鹤堂的腋下，孟鹤堂分开双腿跪在沙发上，自己动手扶着周航的阴茎放到花瓣之间的入口处，下沉身体，一点一点地坐下去，感受着身体被打开侵入的快感。

周航的家伙比周九良的东西差不多，但是头部要更大一些，冠状头部进入之后刮过肉壁的感觉过分强烈，孟鹤堂吃到一半的时候眼泪断了线一样的掉下来，趴到周航怀里哭着喊爸爸，说吃不下去了。

卡在一半周航也有点难受，孟鹤堂太会撒娇了，年轻生涩总是容易被心疼，周航也不例外。

他低下头温柔地啄吻着孟鹤堂的脖子安抚他，一手按着他后腰的腰窝用力向下，男人带着雄性气息的呼吸喷洒在他的后颈，孟鹤堂被熏的意乱神迷，还没完全吃下肉棒的花径又开始吮吸它。

在周航用力一按之下，肉棒全根没入，直接顶到了孟鹤堂的宫口。

“啊——”他惊叫一声，前面翘起来的小东西直直地喷出几股半透明的液体，飞溅到周航上半身整整齐齐的半袖衬衫上。

孟鹤堂娇喘吁吁，眯着眼睛去找周航的嘴唇，伸出灵活的小舌头去舔他干燥起皮的唇，还笑嘻嘻地说，“我给爸爸当润唇膏……”

周航任由他在自己的唇上作乱，两手掐着他的屁股上下颠动抽插。

过了一会又把孟鹤堂翻过来放到沙发啥，让他大张着双腿。周航扛着孟鹤堂的脚踝，让他之后脖颈挨着沙发，剩下的身体全部悬空，他就这样站着操他，将他操进沙发垫子中。

主卧里，孟祥辉侧躺在床上，摸着周九良软下来的阴茎，他的手柔弱无骨，很轻很轻的摸弄着，涂抹着上面沾着的淫水和精液。

“听见了吗？”他凑近周九良坏笑着说，“你姐姐被爸爸操哭了。”

周九良被他撩拨地又要硬起来，他才十八岁，正是血气方刚的年纪，最是禁不起撩拨，尤其是外面孟鹤堂的娇吟声还越来越大。

孟祥辉将一条丰满的大腿架到周九良腰上，“走，抱妈妈出去看看。”

“不去。”周九良拒绝道。

“为什么不去？”他凑过去舔周九良的喉结，“因为爸爸技巧比你好，自惭形秽了？”

周九良，“才不是。”

“去嘛儿子，”孟祥辉诱惑道，“他在操你老婆，那你也去他面前，操他老婆。去不去？”

周九良一想，也行。

他抱起来孟祥辉，身下的鸡巴有直挺挺地翘起来，他抱好孟祥辉，把鸡巴往他下面一塞，“我操着他的老婆去给他看。”

孟祥辉哎呦出声，娇声骂他，“死小孩，不知道轻点，想捅死你妈啊？”

周九良被打了一下，然后就使坏颠着孟祥辉使劲儿操了两下报复回去，然后还不好好走路，边走边颠，几步路的距离愣是把孟祥辉颠出了眼泪。

小客厅里“父女”俩干得热火朝天，孟鹤堂身上的热汗出了又干，全身肌肤晶莹。周航上衣的衬衫扣子被孟鹤堂扯开，凌乱地挂在身上，露出一半健壮的上身。他听到脚步声回头，看到孟祥辉被傻小子玩得惨，笑了出来。

“你还笑！”孟祥辉指挥着周九良到周航身边，然后转过身子勾着他的脖子接吻。

周航下面还在孟鹤堂的里面动着，上面掐着孟祥辉的奶子和他接吻。周九良将他和放在沙发上，和孟鹤堂并排，然后闷头操他。

“我也要。”孟鹤堂挣扎着起来，抱着周航，一家三口吻在一起，三条舌头你缠着我、我缠着他。

周九良看得双眼赤红，更加卖力的操着孟祥辉。

“嗯……嗯……慢点……”

孟祥辉浪声叫着，反手去摸周九良毛茸茸的发顶，“嗯……我，我不行了，九良，你去操你姐姐……”

已经来过两次的孟祥辉受不了这么刺激的动作，他抬起肉臀让周九良的肉棒从自己的里面滑出来，然后推他到孟鹤堂身上。

周九良的嘴正好撞到孟鹤堂的乳头上，他张口吃了进去，用力地嘬了一口。

“呀——”孟鹤堂抱住他的头尖叫，正好此时周航掐住他的花核连续插了八九下，一股水从花径伸出喷出来。

周航抱着孟鹤堂起来，自己半靠着沙发扶手，让孟鹤堂趴在自己身上，留出菊穴给周九良。

“九良是想操后面，还是和爸爸用一个？”他给儿子提了两个建议。

周九良着迷地看着周航的阴茎消失的地方，不过他还没操过菊花，有些好奇。

“操什么菊花，又没有前面爽，”孟祥辉插话道，“都没有准备，九良别上当，你爸就是在糊弄你。”

周航笑，“老婆你怎么能揭穿我。”

孟鹤堂忍不住摇屁股，回头给周九良飞了个媚眼，“九良快来，爸爸都不动了。”

“你们就会合起来逗我玩。”周九良道。

他俯下身在孟鹤堂的花瓣上舔了两口，弄得孟鹤堂狠狠地夹了两下周航的鸡巴，差点把他夹得射出来。

他猛地吸了口凉气，笑骂，“小兔崽子要来就快来。”

他伸手到孟鹤堂的花径入口，两指顺着入口紧贴着自己阴茎的缝隙伸进去撑开，周九良扶着自己的东西，十分缓慢地挤了进去。

双龙入洞。

孟鹤堂疼得哭了起来，“不行……不行了……太大了……呜……”

周九良心疼地停了下来，他看向周航，犹豫道，“能行吗……？”

孟祥辉在后面用脚踢他屁股，“你快点进去他就好了。”

周航用手揉着孟鹤堂的花核，勾着他接吻转移他的注意力，用眼神示意周九良动作快点。

周九良不再犹豫，发狠地一鼓作气将自己塞了进去。

“啊————”

孟鹤堂尖叫，同时含着两根粗壮的阴茎，将他的花穴撑到了极致，他简直觉得自己马上要裂开了。

他呜咽着喊疼，趴在周航身上撒娇，直到两根鸡巴交替着干他之后，声音又渐渐带上了娇吟，没有了痛苦。

周九良也是第一次和别人一起操一个穴，两个长短粗细差不多的鸡巴紧贴着，柱身上凸起的血管和青筋彼此摩擦，感觉爽得头皮发麻。

他趴在孟鹤堂身上卖力地摆动着腰，心里还有点不服气，觉得妈妈和姐姐都更喜欢和爸爸做，他用力地在孟鹤堂的后劲嘬出一个吻痕，深紫色的。

孟祥辉吃着葡萄看着他们三个，突然灵光一闪，将几个葡萄摘下来塞进自己的花穴里。他下了沙发，走到前面，跪坐在周航的脸上，“老公，给你吃葡萄。”

他用手分开花瓣，贴在周航的嘴上，感受着丈夫的舌头在自己的花核上打圈，用牙齿轻咬，然后舔开入口。他抚摸着自己的乳肉，揉搓挤压着。周航的舌头伸进去在里面模仿抽插的动作，又勾着内壁摩擦，葡萄因为花径的收缩反而越来越深。

周航拍了拍孟祥辉的屁股，笑道，“骚老婆放松点。”

他说话的时候牙齿磕到了孟祥辉的花核，深处涌出一股水，将葡萄冲进了他的嘴里。

孟祥辉爽得腰酸，周航只吃了一个葡萄，还剩两个。

“给孩子们一人喂一个。”他拍拍孟祥辉的屁股，将他放到孟鹤堂的面前。

孟鹤堂已经被两根鸡巴操得几乎神志不清，他本能地去舔孟祥辉的屁股，吃他里面流出的淫液，舌头伸进去，很快就勾出了一颗紫色的葡萄。小骚货叼着葡萄去亲周航，将葡萄塞进他嘴里，“父女”二人接吻，将葡萄一起吃了。

然后是周九良，孟祥辉撑起身子，撅着屁股到周九良面前。他的花穴已经红肿泥泞不堪，还在痉挛蠕动，花径里面酸得要夹不住，葡萄已经滑到了穴口，被周九良一口叼走。

最后一颗葡萄喂完，孟祥辉滑到地上，他上半身趴在冰凉的茶几上，浑身布满了青紫红痕，眼波流转媚眼如丝地给周航暗送秋波。

孟鹤堂已经潮吹了两次，周航在他里面射了一次，很快又被臭小子周九良一起刺激硬了起来。他从孟鹤堂的花径里抽出来，被他恋恋不舍地挽留。

“让九良接着操你。”周航拍拍孟鹤堂的脸安抚道。

“哼。”孟鹤堂傲娇地哼了一声不看他。

孟祥辉笑着抓着周航依偎进他怀中，扶着他的鸡巴塞进去，快活地重新动起来。

夏日炎炎的午后，冷气降温的室内气氛热烈得与室外不分上下，小客厅中，一家四口肆意地享受着爱与肉欲的欢愉。周九良在操干着孟鹤堂同时和孟祥辉亲吻，周航在玩弄着吮吸的孟鹤堂的奶子，四个人的游戏总是比两个人有更多的玩法，还可以继续开发下去。

**Author's Note:**

> https://afdian.net/@mulong  
> ↑爱发电，可以获取我的全部文档下载版


End file.
